Life With Jin
by Jun Se Jung
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika TaeHyung yang sifatnya cool bersama dan seatap dengan makhluk macam Jin yang jahil, menyebalkan, dan otaknya yang kotor? Frustasi? Mungkin lebih dari itu... / TaeJin / Vjin/


LifeWithJin

**A FanFic By****: ****_Jun Se Jung_**

**Cast****: ****_Kim _****_Taehyung_****_, Kim Seok_****_Jin_****_, Jung _****_Hoseok_**

**Rate****_: _****_T+_**

**Genre****_: _****_Romance_**

**_Summary_****:** Bagaimana jadinya jika **TaeHyung** yang sifatnya cool bersama dan seatap dengan makhluk macam **Jin** yang jahil, nakal, menyebalkan, dan otaknya yang kotor? Frustasi? Mungkin lebih dari itu...

**Start making : 03.07.14**

Jumpa lagi dengan FF TaeJin lagi*huehehe* maklum, lagi diserang fakta TaeJin yang bikin uhuk uhuks(?) /

Ok, Sementara FF yang Tae tarZan diabaikan dulu, ye*plak*. Silahkan dibaca yang baru ini... semoga suka dan semoga review(?)Jgamsahamnida~

**⁞⁞⁞****1****⁞⁞⁞**

Malam itu di jalanan yang sepi terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang bersiap-siap digaris start mereka. Taehyung telah bersiap diatas motor _sport_-nya. Dengan mengenakan helm dan jaket hitam ia bersiap untuk menancap gas. Dan tentu saja ia siap menerima kemenangan akan mengalahkan Jung Hoseok, lawan beratnya dipertandingan balapan kali ini.

Tapi jangan harap Taehyung merasa tidak percaya diri karena Hoseok lebih banyak memenangkan balapan sebelumnya-sebelumnya. Dia bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dan lebih hebat dari Hoseok. Dengan bermodalkan keyakinan atas percaya dirinya yang tinggi ia akan mengkalahkan Hoseok yang disebut 'J-Horse' karena kecepatanya dalam berkendara seperti kuda(?).

Taehyung menoleh pada Hoseok disampingnya yang juga telah bersiap dengan motor merahnya. Ia menyeringai dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, "Bersiaplah untuk menerima kekalahanmu, Hoseok." Taehyung menginjak pedal gasnya setelah peluit dibunyikan, pertanda pertarungan ini dimulai.

Hoseok mendengus sinis, ia tak akan membiarkan Taehyung menyombongkan diri berlama-lama. Selanjutnya ia menyusul Taehyung yang telah lebih dulu menancap gas.

Mereka berusaha berebut posisi pertama demi harga diri mereka sebagai taruhannya. Yang kalah sudah pasti mendapatkan olokkan dari sang pemenang. Taehyung tak ingin image cool nya dihancurkan dengan bully'an Hoseok. Dan Hoseok sungguh muak dan ingin menghentikan tingkah arogan Taehyung dan ia ingin membuktikan dialah yang pantas menang.

Taehyung mempimpin didepan, Hoseok berusaha menyela Taehyung disisi kiri namun dihadang Taehyung yang menghalangi jalannya sehingga Hoseok tetap diposisi belakang. Hoseok mencoba beralih ke sisi kanan, namun tetap saja musuhnya itu menghalangi lagi dengan gerakan sama cepatnya.

"Cih." Ia mendengus kesal. Taehyung yang melihatnya dari kaca spion menyeringai senang.

Mereka hampir pada tempat garis akhir untuk menentukan siapa pemenang itu. Taehyung sudah tak sabar menembus garis tersebut. Dengan senyum bangganya atas posisi satu, Taehyung menambah kecepatan speedometernya, ia sudah terlampau senang membayangkan mendapatkan rasa hormat dari Hoseok-musuhnya.

Karena perasaan senang yang terlalu mengusai pikirannya, Taehyung tak sadar bahwa dari arah kanan Hoseok melewatinya lebih kencang sambil menatapnya remeh dari belakang, "Terima kekalahanmu, bodoh!" ia mengejek Taehyung dengan wajah bahagia sebelum akhirnya ia mencapai garis merah tanda akhir dari pertandingan harga diri ini.

Argh, sial! Bayangan Taehyung yang lalu hilang sekejap. Kenapa ia begitu saja membiarkan Hoseok memberinya jalan untuk melewati posisinya. Aaaa! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa berkuasa atas musuhnya. Ini benar-benar fatal.

Tentu saja Taehyung tak mau terima kekalahannya. Dan ia sangat tak terima jika ia dihina Hoseok besok dan mungkin untuk selamanya! Harga dirinya hilang sudah karena kebodohannya.

Tak memperdulikan kehebohan Hoseok atas juaranya, Taehyung langsung pergi menancap gas dengan muka masam yang kesal.

"Hey! mau kemana kau?! Setelah ini kau tidak bisa menghindariku dan besok terimalah akibatnya. Dasar pecundang!" Hoseok mengakhiri ocehannya saat melihat Taehyung melenggang pergi mengacuhkannya. Ah, dia tidak peduli, toh ia pemenangnya dan ia berkuasa atas musuhnya itu.

Taehyung menancap gas dengan kecepatan maksimal di tengah-tengah jalanan yang sepi. ia meluapkan amarahnya, ia mengumpati kebodohan dirinya dan tentu saja juga mengumpat Hoseok yang licik itu.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Taehyung memarkirkan motor hitamnya digarasi, segera itu ia melangkah memasuki rumah besar bercat putih dengan langkah gontai dan ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Dikamarnya ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya setelah melepas sepatunya asal.

Penglihatannya diganggu saat ia melihat secarik kertas yang berada diatas nakasnya. "Ck." Dengan malas ia membuka surat tersebut, pasti ini dari orang tuanya. Dan benar saja saat ia membaca surat tersebut.

_'__Taehyung-ah, kami sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Mungkin untuk waktu yang cukup lama, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik selama kami tak ada._

_Karena kami terlalu khawatir padamu, besok ayah mengirimkan seorang anak dari teman ayah untuk menjagamu hanya untuk sementara waktu selama kami berada di Jepang. Jadi jangan khawatir sendirian... kami akan segera kembali.'_

Taehyung menanggapi acuh surat tersebut, membuangnya kesembarang arah. Orangtua'nya memang selalu pulang-pergi dari negara Sakura tersebut untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi kali ini untuk waktu yang lama, biasanya orangtua Taehyung pergi selama dua bulan. Jadi kali ini mereka tak kembali dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari itu.

Entah kenapa Taehyung suka kata-kata itu. Itu artinya tak ada lagi larangan untuk pulang diatas jam 10 malam, tak ada lagi yang melarangnya bermain _Play Station _sampai larut dan tentu saja Taehyung bisa bolos sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan. Ia bebas!.

Tapi ada satu yang menganggu pikirannya. '_ayah mengirimkan seorang anak dari teman ayah untuk menjagamu'. _Ayolah, apakah mereka tak melihat anaknya ini sudah besar dan tingginya sudah mencapai 175 CM? Apa orang itu adalah _baby sitter_? _Bodyguard_? Oh, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ah, sudahlah, ia terlalu mengantuk untuk mengurusi pikiran ini. Siapapun dia, Taehyung tak akan peduli. Ia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Dan ia sudah terbiasa sendiri.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Pagi menjelang, Taehyung masih terlentang diatas kasur dengan matanya yang terpejam rapat. Ia benar-benar lelah untuk membuka mata. Semalam ia tidur telat dan ia akan membayarnya dengan tidur yang lama walaupun itu sudah pagi. Tak akan ada yang memarahinya, disini ia sendirian dan bebas untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa terbebani oleh sesuatu yang berat diatas tubuhnya. Perasaan, guling yang dipeluknya tidak seberat ini... Tetapi ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya, ia lebih mementingkan rasa kantuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian berat yang dianggap gulingnya tersebut bergerak-gerak. Taehyung menggeram, merasa tidurnya terganggu. Oh, apa gulingnya hidup?

"Bangun, Taehyungie~"

Gulingnya juga bisa bicara? Baiklah, Taehyung jadi merinding, ini mulai aneh... dengan mata terpaksa dibuka ia melihat keadaan gulingnya.

Yang lebih aneh saat ia mendapati gulingnya menjadi manusia. Gulingnya pergi entah kemana.

"Huaaaaa...!" mata sayup Taehyung seketika membelak dan ia langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya. Ada seorang lelaki berambut merah kecolatan dikamarnya dan orang itu tadi berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, _baby_~!" orang itu memeluk Taehyung yang melongo, masih tidak tahu dan sedang memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kemudian Taehyung tersadar, orang tak dikenal itu memeluknya agresif, "Siapa kau kurang ajar begitu?! Kenapa bisa ada dikamarku?" ia mendorong kasar tubuh orang tersebut dan menatap tak suka pada perlakuan lelaki berwajah sok akrab itu.

"Aku adalah masa depanmu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku bisa masuk kesini." Jawabnya berseri-seri dan percaya diri. Terdengar aneh bagi Taehyung. Apa dia sedang bercanda?.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Kau aneh! Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku." Serunya dingin. Taehyung kembali kekasurnya untuk melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu.

"Biar kujelaskan." Orang itu memberi jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan wajah sedikit serius, "Mulai sekarang rumah ini dan seluruh isinya adalah milikku." Ucapnya yang mencengangkan Taehyung. Taehyung yang membelakanginya menoleh cepat dengan wajah berkerut.

"Termasuk dirimu." Ia melanjutkan kembali sambungan katanya. Taehyung lebih mengkerutkan alisnya lagi mendengar itu, apa rumah sakit jiwa sedang kehilangan satu pasiennya yang kabur kesini lalu masuk kekamarnya dengan ucapan-ucapan gila?.

Taehyung menatapnya aneh, "Kembalilah ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kau tidak waras!" jawabnya acuh lalu Taehyung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakangi orang itu.

Percuma saja Taehyung tidak bisa tidur lagi. Rasa kantuknya sudah lenyap akibat terkejut. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sembari berpikir. Orang itu gila, menyebut rumah ini miliknya tanpa alasan jelas. Apalagi saat orang itu bilang ''Termasuk dirimu.'' benar-benar gila.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tentu saja Taehyung tak mempercayai ucapan bodoh itu.

"Taehyung-ah, kami sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Mungkin untuk waktu yang cukup lama, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik selama kami tak ada. Karena kami terlalu khawatir padamu, besok ayah mengirimkan seorang anak dari teman ayah untuk menjagamu hanya untuk sementara waktu selama kami berada di Jepang. Jadi jangan khawatir sendirian... kami akan segera kembali." Lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan itu membaca surat yang tadi ia ambil dari lantai dengan suara dibuat-buat.

"Orang tuamu berbohong. Mengirimkan seorang anak dari teman ayah untuk menjagamu? Yang benar saja." ucapnya terkesan mengejek sambil merentangkan tangannya kesamping, "Mereka pergi meningggalkan hutang besar pada perusahaan ayahku dan mereka tak mampu membayar kerugian besar yang mereka buat. Jadi mereka memberikan rumah beserta isinya. Termasuk kau, Taehyung-ah! Mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk mencari uang kurangnya. Dan jika mereka tak juga mendapatkannya —" ia sengaja memberikan jeda karena Taehyung mulai mengikutinya dengan mulai berdiri di samping kasur dan mendengarnya. Wajah Taehyung pucat seketika, "Maka rumah ini dan Taehyungie akan benar-benar jadi milikku. Kkk~" lanjutnya diakhiri kikihan senangnya.

Taehyung pucat pasi dan ia membatu ditempat. Apa semua ucapan tadi benar? Taehyung bingung siapakah yang berbohong, lelaki ini atau orangtuanya?. Kalau benar maka semua itu mengerikan.

"Jika masih tak percaya, bacalah ini." Jin memberikan selembar bukti dari penjelasannya tadi.

Taehyung menerimanya lalu membacanya dengan wajah seakan tak percaya, dikertas itu tertulis banyaknya angka won yang dipinjam perusahaan orangtuanya pada pihak perusahaan orang itu. Terdapat juga rincian-rinciannya. Taehyung benar-benar tercengang dan tak percaya, jadi sekali lagi ia membaca surat itu lebih teliti namun tetap saja sama.

"Kau sudah mengerti? Ayahku memberikan rumah ini padaku. Jadi sekarang kau adalah..." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia ingin menggoda Taehyung yang sekarang nampak seperti mayat hidup karena pucat diwajahnya.

Ia beralih menuju tempat Taehyung yang terpaku lalu menggenggam kedua bahu Taehyung dari belakang dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Milikku." lanjutnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Entah kenapa terdengar seperti siksaan.

"Gila! Aku tidak mau! Memangnya kau siapa? Lebih baik aku menggelandang di jalanan daripada harus dengan orang tak jelas sepertimu!" seru Taehyung keberatan, cepat-cepat ia menjauhi orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Tidak bisa! Kau juga termasuk dalam hitungan pembayaran hutang itu. Jadi, Taehyung-KU ini tak bisa kabur." Ia memberikan penekanan di kata 'ku' dengan jelas sambil menyeringai. "Tenang saja... kau bisa lepas jika orang tuamu bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutangnya."

Taehyung rasa tidak bisa, mengingat jumlah won itu sangat besar. Jadi... jadi... oh my God! Ia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan ini. Dalam keadaan tercengang ia kembali kekasurnya dan mencoba tidur kembali. Ini semua hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruk karena ia tidak cukup tidur. Maka dari itu ia butuh tidur untuk menghilangkan semua mimpi buruk ini dan semoga orang gila yang aneh itu lenyap.

"Ya! Jangan tidur lagi. Atau kubangunkan dengan caraku yang lain?" Lelaki itu merangkak ke kasur Taehyung lalu menggengam kedua pergelangan kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya sebelum menarik tubuh Taehyung kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan kakiku, bodoh! Aaa!" Taehyung berakhir jatuh terlentang dilantai karena hasil perbuatan usil orang itu.

Taehyung berdiri kesal lalu menunjuk wajah orang menyebalkan itu, "Keluar dari kamarku, atau kau kulempar keluar jendela! Ingat kau berada dilantai dua sekarang!" Usirnya, ia benar-benar akan melakukan ancaman tersebut, ia sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan orang itu sedari tadi.

"Garang sekali..." lelaki itu menampakkan wajah sedikit tercengang kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau benar-benar lucu jika marah... hahaha.." ia tertawa tidak jelas, lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tanpa celana. Hahaha!" berikutnya ia tertawa kurang ajar sambil melihat bagian bawah Taehyung. Jadi itulah sebabnya dia tertawa tidak jelas.

Aarghsdfghjklfkhll!

Wajah Taehyung memerah seketika saat melihat celananya menurun ke pergelangan kakinya. Ini semua perbuatan makhluk itu!. Secepat mungkin ia menaikkan kembali celana panjangnya, berharap orang itu tak melihatnya lebih lama lagi dengan tatapan kurang ajar.

"Sialan! Kau sengaja, ya!? Selain gila ternyata kau ini mesum, ya!" Wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Apa wajahku kelihatan seperti orang mesum? Aku tidak mesum dan aku juga tidak sengaja saat aku menarikmu. Ini salahmu sendiri kenapa tidur lagi, hm." Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tingkah lakumu yang mesum! Dan terserah aku jika aku mau tidur lagi atau tidak. Bukan urusanmu, kan? Terserah kau siapa. Jangan ganggu aku. Aku tak dapat mempercayai ini semua darimu. Pasti orang tuaku akan segera datang dan mengusirmu." Taehyung kembali keatas kasurnya dengan sikap acuh.

"Keras kepala sekali. Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan coba telepon orang tuamu yang berada di Jepang itu dan dengarkan penjelasannya dari mulut mereka sendiri." Ucap orang itu berusaha menyakinkan.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kedengarannya ia serius. Tapi mungkin saja orang tak dikenalnya itu sedang berbohong? Ah, untuk meyakinkan itu sendiri, ia bangkit dari kasurnya lalu mengambil telepon rumahnya dilantai satu.

Taehyung berharap kegilaan ini tidaklah benar seperti apa yang diucapkan orang itu.

**Tutt tuutt**. terdengar bunyi sambungan. Taehyung akan bilang pada ayahnya jika ada orang sinting mendatangi rumahnya beserta ucapan-ucapan tak terpercayanya. Ia akan segera menendang orang gila itu dari jendela dan selesailah sudah.

Telepon itu tersambung tak berapa lama, tanpa basa basi dan secara langsung ia bicara pada intinya, "Halo, ayah kenapa ada orang gila berkunjung disini? Dia bilang bahwa ayah punya hutang yang—"

"Maafkan kami, Taehyungie. Ayah tak menjelaskannya dengan benar, karena ayah punya alasan. Yang dijelaskan anak dari perusahaan rekan ayah itu benar. Ayah harus melunasi hutang-hutangnya dengan bekerja mencari uang di Jepang." GLEK!

"Tapi ayah, kalau tidak bisa melunasinya bagaimana? bagaimana dengan hidupku? Kenapa aku juga sebagai imbalannya? Kalau begitu, aku ikut ayah saja ke Jepang.." Wajah Taehyung benar-benar pucat saking terkejutnya mengetahui penjelasan barusan.

"Tidak bisa, ini semua sudah perjanjian. Dan perjanjiannya sudah seperti itu. Kau sudah dijelaskan anak itu, kan? Ayah akan berusaha melunasinya, Taehyungie. Jadi tunggulah..." dengan terpaksa ayah Taehyung memutus sambungan sebelum anaknya protes lebih lagi.

"Ck, halo...? halo, ayah! Bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Aaah! Siaaal!" umpat Taehyung setelah sambungannya benar-benar terputus, diputus secara sengaja. Ia melempar kasar gagang telepon tak bersalah itu.

"Sudah percaya?" senyum kemenangan nampak jelas diwajah orang menyebalkan yang sedari tadi dibelakang Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan bergidik seketika, wajahnya tambah pucat. Sekarang ia sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau telah paham. Kau tahu kan jadinya?" ia tersenyum miring, pertanda jika ia menyeringai. Ia menghampiri Taehyung, mencengkram pundak Taehyung yang bergetar itu. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pucat saat lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan itu mendekatkan tubuhnya seperti akan merangkulnya dan berbisik ditelinga kirinya, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pelan namun mencekam. "Kau adalah... MILIKKU! Hehehe..." seringai itu hadir lagi dengan wajah kemenangan.

Taehyung merinding ditengah dekapan orang itu. Astaga, kesialan macam apa yang Taehyung alami sekarang?! Oh, rasanya Taehyung ingin terjungkal dan akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Nasib yang sungguh kurang beruntung sedang menimpanya. Taehyung butuh Dewi Fortune untuk menolongnya dari jeratan orang sinting beserta kegilaannya itu.

Taehyung yang seakan masih tak percaya akan inipun mendesah dalam hati. Kejadian ini bukan seperti disinetron-sinetron yang dilihatnya minggu lalu kan? Ini bukan drama, kan? Siapapun tolong jelaskan ini. Dan jangan-jangan yang lebih parahnya lagi ini bukan _FanFiction_ kann?!*plakk*. Wajah Taehyung nampak frustasi saat ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gerakan seperti orang _stress_.

Tanpa setahu Taehyung yang sedang terlarut dalam pikiran depresinya. Orang kurang ajar itu diam-diam memajukan wajah tampannya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung dalam gerakan sekejap.

Dan... para pembaca sudah tau kelanjutannya. Orang kurang ajar itu mencium Taehyung tanpa ijin, saudara-saudara! Sungguh _Poor_ Taehyung.

Orang itupun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya setelah mencuri ciuman pertama dari sang korban, "Jangan berwajah seperti itu... kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang tersiksa?" ia bertanya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya tanpa ada wajah bersalah atas perbuatan malingnya tadi.

Taehyung yang baru tersadarkan itupun memundurkan langkahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya. "Ke... kk... k... apa?" Taehyung membungkam bibirnya yang menjadi bukti korban atas perbuatan orang itu. Taehyung terlalu tercengang hingga tak bisa berkata jelas dan terbata.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar sembari melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang menjauh, "Aku lebih suka melihat ekspresimu yang itu, Taehyungie~" ucapnya sekurang ajar perlakuannya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku masih punya kejutan lain, untuk orang yang baru kumiliki ini. Hehe.." ia menyentuh bahu Taehyung, tentu saja dengan seringaian kurang ajarnya itu.

Yang sungguh wajah menyebalkan itu minta dipukul Taehyung. Ia ingin memukulnya keras-keras, tak bisa menahan tangannya yang sudah mengepal gemas ingin memukul, dengan hantaman tinjunya Taehyung memukul wajah orang tampan itu.

"Arrggh! Ughh!" orang itu terjungkal kebelakang sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"Dan aku suka melihat ekspresimu yang kesakitan itu. Haha.." Taehyung tertawa menang diatas penderitaan korban pukulannya.

Orang itupun berdiri, masih memegangi pipi merahnya. Dengan senyum yang hadir lagi diwajahnya dan seakan lupa pada sakitnya, ia kembali mendekati Taehyung, "Ok, terserah. Tapi, kau belum memberikan sambutan kedatangan TUAN-mu ini." Ia menegakkan badannya dan mengangkat dagu dengan senyum yang masih sama, menyeringai.

"Tidak perlu! Kau bukanlah tuanku. Aku tidak mau!" bentak Taehyung tak terima.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan aku sendiri yang mengambil 'sambutannya' darimu!" senyum menyeringainya semakin menjadi-jadi dan Taehyung membelak melihat senyum mengerikan itu.

Lelaki bertubuh lebih besar dari Taehyung itupun menggotong tubuh Taehyung layaknya karung beras dipundaknya. Ia melangkah menuju tangga untuk membawa tubuh Taehyung kekamar lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Apa yang kau...?! Aask, lepaskan! Mau apa kau?!" Taehyung meronta sia-sia karena detik berikutnya orang itu membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur dengan hempasan agak kasar.

BRUK

Selanjutnya orang dengan senyum menyeringai yang telah membawanya kemari itupun langsung menindihnya dari atas. Membuat tubuh Taehyung terhimpit dibawahnya.

"Dasar gila! Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku! Kau mau apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?!" Taehyung mulai curiga saat orang itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyisahkan jarak yang tipis diantara mereka. Orang itu mengunci ruang gerak Taehyung agar tak mengelak dan bergerak terlalu banyak.

Wajah orang itu semakin mendekat hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Taehyung. Dengan senyum lebar ia membuat ekspresi wajah seakan berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, "Hm.. menurutmu apa yang akan ku lakukan jika pose kita sudah seperti ini?" ia bertanya balik.

Sesuatu yang buruk pasti, pikir Taehyung merinding. Ia masih berusaha mencoba melepaskan diri sebelum sesuatu yang buruk itu terjadi dan jangan sampai hal itu terjadi pada dirinya yang malang. Namun nihil, orang itu terlalu rapat menghimpit kedua bahunya dengan lengan.

"Biar kupastikan sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..." tiba-tiba senyum menyeringai itu menjadi senyum buas yang membuat bulu kuduk Taehyung berdiri seketika. Oh, dalam hati Taehyung berdoa agar Tuhan melindunginya dari makhluk gila ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T****B****C**

Hayoo, siapa 'orang itu'? dan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya pada Taehyung? Akan diketahui di chapter selanjutnya. Hoho...

Pasti pembaca sudah tau siapakah 'orang itu', kaan? Hehe, ya iyalah ini kan FF ber-cast TaeJin -_- Chapter 2 akan full with TaeJin~ :9

Sekarang, mind to review? **NO REVIEWS NO NEXT CHAPTERS**... berhenti disini saja dong...

Budayakan **komentar setelah baca** ya~ :3 tuangkan(?) saja pendapat kalian tentang FF ini dikolom review~

Terimakasih para pembaca dan calon(?) pe'review :D kkk~

Finish making : 07.07.14


End file.
